1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to data updating technology, and more particularly, to a server and a firmware data updating method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, updating firmware of a baseboard management controller (BMC) is often performed under an operating system of a server in which the BMC is located. New data is written into the BMC using special software update tools. However, the aforementioned update manner depends on the operating system of the server, which requires the server to be in a booted state.